The invention relates to a method of checking packs, in particular cigarette packs, for the correct configuration of the outer appearance and for the purpose of separating out defective packs, it being the case that the packs are transported by a conveyor along a checking section and are moved past stationary checking means, in particular at least one camera, and defective packs are separated out downstream of the checking means. The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the method.
In the production of high-quality packs, in particular cigarette packs, the correct outer appearance of the (cigarette) packs should be ensured despite the high output of the packaging machines. For this purpose, it is known for the outer appearance of the finished packs to undergo a checking operation and for packs which have defective printing on them and/or are not of the correct configuration to be separated out.
For the purpose of checking the packs, the checking means used are preferably cameras, which record the outer image of the pack which is to be checked and compare this in an evaluation unit with the stored image of a correct pack. The evaluation unit actuates, as appropriate a (mechanical) ejector for any defective pack. The checking operation which the packs undergo takes place during the preferably continuous transportation of the packs.